


Watching Love

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watching, future reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek watches John of 2007 and reflects upon their relationship of the future.   Non graphic references to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Love

Another sunny day in 2007, another day in which they all tried to stay alive and beat back the potential machines of the future. John was in front of his computer, trying to hack into the local police station to see if there were any flags in the system for them. It was easy, but time consuming. He spent a lot of times like these in deep meditation, trying to sort out the timelines and possibilities about humanity’s future(s). He sat in his room, staring into space, softly running his thumb subconsciously along his left jaw line, totally unaware that Derek had entered the room and was standing in the doorway, a bystander to this small private moment in time. Then again, no one could hear Derek when he went into silent combat mode. It was scary how easily he disappeared and reappeared when he wanted to be unobserved, unnoticed.

And Derek watched the young teen, focused upon the beauty in his nephew, who was completely unaware of the impact he had on women and men alike. John was like that in the future as well – all charisma and dedication in public, deep contemplation in private. And this John lacked the capacity to see where his inner strength and beauty would make and had made him appealing as a leader. He was the very definition of bravery and did everything on the ground front and centre with his tactics team - he was never a leader who held himself back from possible danger. Few people were allowed past John's barriers and even less shared intimacies with him. Derek of the future was one of those rare men who John the leader loved and had given his heart. Even as they waged war, they found time for each other, moments stolen where they could kiss, caress, make love. And now, where he had been sent back in time to 2007, he still loved John.

When John sent him through, Derek feared never seeing him again. Moments before he was transported, the soldier in him broke for a second and he swiftly, roughly, kissed John before walking into humanity's past. Yet across time they had been somehow reunited. Only now he was in love with John the teen, John who had not yet seen the apocalypse occur and risen to become the figurehead for humanity. Derek watched as those 16 year old hands went back to the keyboard and dove back into the depths of cyberspace, remembering how older versions of those cool hands felt against his heated skin when John was buried deep within him. The fact that biologically John was his nephew, the son of his brother Kyle, didn't stop him from craving, wanting, needing the teen. He stood there, hands jammed in his olive combat pants, fighting once again with himself. So desperately he wanted to walk in, reach out and trace the path John's thumb had unconsciously mapped, but as always, Derek prevented himself from being weak and giving into his emotions. As always, he turned and walked away, unaware that John was watching him with sadness and longing in his emerald green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no relationship to the copyright holders for the Terminator universe. I just play with their characters and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
